The Lost One's Weeping
by BITcHnoO
Summary: In which, Roxas Strife is bored and wants to make an armada of evil snowmen. He meets a paper-looking girl with a metaphorical noose tied around her neck, bad weather, and perhaps his real self. M for some weird stuff. Probable RokuNami. R&R is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is just some side project from my main thing. Don't expect some philosophical stuff because I'm mainly just spouting BS. M for mental illness, drugs, and of course some sexy times. So into the deep bowels we go.**

It's raining again.

Twilight town should be famous for its rain instead of its sunsets. One minute its a slight drizzle then Bam! its a fucking downpour. The gutters around the shops resemble arteries. They just keep flowing. By the amount of times it has rained, I'm surprised that the place hasn't been submerged into Atlantis. It is fitting for this town though, it's really depressing.

And maybe these little people in this little town could finally drown their miserable lives.

I have heard conspiracy theories how the town is actually built by some satanic worshippers and witches that the ground we walk on were sacrifices and shit. It's pretty amusing. Totally brings the tourist a run in for their money.

I would actually want to see a sacrifice happening. Bodies screaming as they burn into ashes. Their blood on my hands. Watching them suffer, and cry, and scream of agony.

…

What the fuck.

Don't mind me. It's just that weird part of my brain again.

I'm a psychopath. Well, at least I think I am.

Do psychopaths know that they're psychopaths? I don't know.

No, no.. I haven't killed anyone, but I have these nagging thoughts. The realisation that I can suddenly end someone's life. I know I won't do anything like that, but it's just a thought. I saw a show about it once, A criminal investigator who solves murder mysteries through thinking like the killer. It's pretty graphic, but I can't remember what's it called.

One might wonder how Roxas Strife could think like that. With all my life, I have been thinking about death. Ever since my mother (We were never close, so I don't have the right to call her 'mom' or any term of endearment.) had committed suicide. It wasn't a traumatic experience since I didn't remember much. I remember being called from school to be sent to the hospital. Her funeral wasn't memorable. It was all such a blur.

Honestly, I feel nothing towards my mother. If I did, it was a feeling you get from distant relatives you haven't seen for most of your life. It has gotten me thinking for so long, that I have to conclusion that my obsession with death had not started with the death of my mother. Something much more traumatic. And perhaps my brain has rejected that memory and stored it away in the deepest recesses of my mind.

Or to put bluntly, Maybe I was, after all, a terrible person.

"Yo, Roxas. My man!" Hayner yelled from across the hall. His hair a usual slicked back gel style. He looks up and down to my totally drenched uniform. "Damn, bro. You look like my cat after his bath."

"Eugh." I grunt at his comparison. He basically called me a wet pussy. "How's Bob?"

"Bob?"

"Your cat." I dump all my shit to my locker.

"Oh yeah!" He says brilliantly, "Bob is actually a girl. So I named it––"

"Olette?"

"Dude no. But that's a pretty good guess though."

"No you, idiot." I sigh. "Olette, my neighbour, is here."

The said girl came over to us. Her brown braids still perfectly intact, even her uniform was spotless and dry.

Wait, uniform?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Olette blinked her green eyes. She raises an eyebrow at me. "Thanks for the warm welcome. Really appreciate it." She says dryly. I ignore her sass.

"Last time I checked, you were in some fancy boarding school in some other country."

"Hogwarts?" Hayner says excitedly. I ignore him.

She gives me flat look. "First off, it was in Hollow Bastion which isn't even that far and Secondly," she pauses. "It got burned down."

"Sorry, I guess." It's a shame. I could really tell she loved it there. But to be honest, I don't really…care.

"So you're in Radiant Gardens now, why are you in the boys building?" Hayner asks suddenly.

…That's actually a good question. "Why are you here? aren't you some priss goody two shoes?"

She blushes at this. "I-I'm not breaking any rules. I was asked to hand over some papers to the faculty." She gestures over the stack of papers on her hands.

"Ha, I knew you were too much of teacher's pet to do something like that." I snicker.

"I am not! I just don't like to cause any trouble." She defends hotly.

"I dare you to throw all theses papers in the air." I challenge. I smirk at her wide eyes.

"Y-you know what! Just so you could shut up." She throws all of them in the air. They scatter everywhere in the wide hallway.

"See. I could do it." She grins triumphantly. At the same exact time, the warning bell rings. Her eyes bulge out of their sockets.

I grin wickedly at her reaction, and I prepare to go to class. Gym is first anyways, I can change out of my wet attire.

"Oh wow. What a rebel." I stuck out a tongue at her which infuriates her more. "I'll go cry over my defeat in a corner somewhere."

"Damn you, Strife!"

I ignore her cries as I continue my trek to my class.

.

.

.

Somehow, I do not understand females.

Without my knowledge, I was actually a part of the top hottest guys in the entire school. I'm flattered, I really am, but this is just down right creepy. The Radiant Girls are such stalkers, hell, they can track you down faster than the CIA.

Holy shit, where the hell did they get those pictures?

That was a rhetorical question. Please don't answer that.

"Roxas Strife. He's the chairman's son, but he's the school's resident bad boy! He's cold, dark, and mysterious. He's a bit anti-social and depressing, though that totally makes him a dream boat!" Hayner reads out from the website.

I groan inwardly at the description. Seriously, Resident bad boy? that just made me shudder. "Who the fuck made this?"

"Dunno, she's anonymous." Hayner says, "But dude."

"What?"

"You're number three!" Hayne cries out, "I'm not even in the top twenty!" He whines.

I resist the urge to face palm. "It's just a dumb site."

"Well, Strife! This dumb site is also the reason why guys like you are so popular." He emphasises.

 _Guys like me?_

Don't make me laugh, Hayner.

I can make you disappear.

"May I remind you that my family owns the school. Isn't that enough to be popular?"

"I didn't even know you owned school since.." He pauses, "Actually just a few minutes ago." He answers sheepishly.

"Oh my God."

"But for sure, bro. That permanent scowl thing has gotten you plenty with the ladies."

"That's just how I normally look."

"––And that you're kind of an asshole, ya knooow." He adds humorously, but suddenly widens his eyes. " Dude, watch––!"

I catch the flying ball before it hits me from the back of my head. The force of the ball is enough for me to wobble a bit since I wasn't exactly well-off in the upper arm section. I scan the area for the culprit.

"Yo, over here!" Sora yells from across the gym. A stupid grin plastered on his face.

God damn it.

I throw the ball half-heartedly, and Sora runs to catch it. His porcupine hair dancing around. He trips over himself on the ground with a loud thud. I don't bother to ask if he's alright. This guy has probably a eighteen lives left. It's not like I dislike the boy. The only feelings I have toward him are that of a dying ugly animal. Oh and that his friend, Kairi Lockhart, is hot as hell.

"R-Roxas!" He scrambles up. A mess of long limbs and gym shorts. "Uhm. How's it going?"

Tch.

"Great." Now scram, you porcupine. "Really, great."

The thing is I have no choice, but to be friends with him. His parents know my dad from way back. They even helped fund some stuff for the school, which I have to _apparently_ play nice. Or else.

It's not like I care or anything. I just feel like being around Sora makes my IQ drop a fraction. Might as well entertain the boy. I'm just some minor character for him. After all, he is own superhero in some weird universe thats in is head.

Which, to be honest, isn't that much of a universe. It's pretty small.

I've had numerous instances that I tried dissecting Sora's head. I imagine cracking that spiky head of his, and unspooling his brain. His thoughts like brain juice, and I realised..

That was a waste of my fucking time, and I never want to do that again.

"Number two," Hayner whispers into my ear. I elbow his gut. He produces an awful sound, in which I am pleased to hear.

"So Roxas, we actually have a party going on tonight," He says. "And, uh, the guys wanted you to invite you."

As if he knew what I was going to say next, He quickly adds, "Xion's going to be there too."

Damn it!

Xion, the girl who I happened to like a lot, was unfortunately given the position as his twin sister. I know, how can someone be related to Sora and even share the same womb with him be normal?

Anyways, she's pretty fucking fantastic.

and hot, let's not forget that.

(Even if she is Sora's sister.)

"So what do you say?" Sora say cheekily, because damn. Hook, line, and sinker.

I could kill Sora with a hook. I could watch him hang from a dark ceiling, feel his blood tricker down onto ground, and—

Oops, sorry.

"Fine," I grumble. "This party be worth it, Gainsborough."

"It will, it will." He waves me off. He heads to the other side of the gym, going to go losing brace cells in some corner.

I look out into the window. It's almost winter. If Twilight town rains like this, then the snow will be as equally as bad. It snows so much, that I can just make an armada of snowmen in my backyard.

You know what, that will be my purpose in life.

I'll go make a horde of evil snowmen, and perhaps starts another cold war.


	2. Chapter 2

**lol, what am i doing with this story.**

The thing about all-boys schools is that everyone is practically just horny teenagers, and so when we have joint classes with the Radiant Garden girls, it gets a bit rowdy. It's a drama class, and I'm not particularly interested with the art, mainly because it requires too much effort and not the type of guy who has a wide emotional range.

We're partnered up with some Radiant Garden girls, the other guys are flirting shamelessly to them, and they giggle. Some idiots are flinging wooden swords trying to impress girls, and while others are probably backstage messing around.

"Mr. Strife, can you at least try?" asked the exasperated teacher, pushing her glasses up. "You need to give your best."

"I'm giving my whatever." I say monotonously. I really just want to sleep.

The teacher, who seems to give up on me, tells me to go back to my seat. I sit on the plush seat, and relax. My head facing the ceiling, and I can feel myself slowly slipping into a dark abyss.

"You can't sleep here." Someone says, shaking me from my slumber. I yawn, and turn my head towards the person, and she looks thoroughly pissed when I do. I think she's misinterpreting my sleepy gaze from a glare.

She's tightlipped, and has clear blue eyes, but honestly everyone I know has blue eyes so it shouldn't surprise me so much. They're blue like seasalt ice cream, and I wish I could have one right now.

"I don't care." I say, and return to my previous position.

She narrows her eyes into blue-slits, and proceeds to pinch my nose, stopping any air passaging into me. I flicker my gaze to her, "I can't breath."

"Then quit sleeping."

"Why do you even care?" I ask.

"Class is over," she says, and gestures towards the empty stage. "The orchestra is coming to practice soon."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"I don't," I think for a bit, it's oddly becoming repetitive. "Give a shit."

She looks extremely miffed, and leans back from me. Glaring with all her might, she stands from her seat. I take a glance at her outfit, it's the standard girls uniform, but some obvious alterations to make it seem cuter. Her skirt is shorter, the knee-length blacks socks are thigh-high (something I have to put it in my imaginary list of things that turn me on, I'm a guy. I have erotic fantasies, but I'm just too lazy to pursue them.) And her hair is prim.

"I don't know who you are, but what makes you think you can just doze here?"

I point towards the obvious plaque that on the wall, a picture of my family and younger looking me.

"You're Strife," she breathes out. She touches her cheek in supposed forgetfulness, "You look quite different with a mask on."

I wish people would say it less like that. Then I proceed to rip the mask of my face, it's a cheap white mask that covers the upper section of my face.

"Perfect." She says with a smile, and I blink in confusion.

"What?"

She rubs her chin between her fingers, and her smile is spread further, the lights behind cast a glow, and she looks down on me like a god. She calculating me, or assessing me, and I imagine cracking her skull and unspooling her brains to find out what she is thinking.

"If you don't know Roxas Strife, you're one of the top students in this school, surprisingly enough. I mean you're just below me, which in itself already impressive."

"I don't really pay attention to that." I say honestly. Who has time for that?

"It doesn't matter, I just need your help." She waves her hand dismissively.

"My help?" I ask bewildered. Me of all people, you gotta be shitting me, woman. "Why do you need my help?"

She rolls my eyes at me as if I said something stupid, and she lifts me up from my seat and drags me out of the auditorium, the grip on my hand is light, but it's firm. She pushes me into a dark closet, and she closes it behind her. The light escapes through the small shutters, and suddenly I'm encased with the strong scent of lilies.

She steps closer to me, and practically squishes her body against mine. Her eyes linger on mine, and leans closer to me until I can feel my nose bumping next to hers.

Her breath his light, it fans my face, and she whispers, "Someone is going to kill me."

My breath is uneven from the contact, and swallow. "Who?"

She looks awfully small, in a grave voice, "I don't know."

She presses her body, her hand daintily on my shoulder, "I'm trying to find him out."

"Why me?" I ask.

"I've been observing you, don't even think I know what goes in your head." She says, and it's almost threatening, "You've piqued my interest."

I'm looking at her now, and her eyes are cold.

"You know how they think," She says it like a fact, and she licks her lips. "You cover what's really going in your head with listlessness, dullness, and you think you don't care what people think about you, but that's a lie. You do care."

I grind my teeth together, and I'm tempted to smash her skull in. "What's in it for me?"

"I could tell people what you really are," She says lightly, cocking her head to one side, "and there's a high probability he'll come for you too."

"Jesus." I shake my head. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you more about it later," She says quickly, and she places something into my pocket, which is dangerously close to my crotch. She stands on her tiptoes, and her lips are on mine, and my senses go haywire when my I'm overcome with the scent of lilies that comes in stronger waves. I feel myself relax, and my eyes closing in. My back is on the wall of some shelf filled with bleach. Her mouth moving against mine, and it's elegant, practiced, and graceful even. It's slow.

The door opens, and my gaze is hazy from the artificial light evading my senses, I'm dimly reminded that I'm currently making out with the stranger. The girl kisses me on the cheek and her voice is light as a feather, "I'll see you tonight."

She turns to the stranger, and looks embarrassed. Her face tinged with pink, and leaves without a word. I'm dumbfounded.

Shit, did I just make out with a psycho?

"Well, Rox, what do we have here?" Riku says, with a grin. "Having fun before the actual party starts?"

I look at my disheveled appearance, and try to button my shirt. I shake my head at him.

"Just some random girl." I mutter, as I step out from the closet. We walk down the corridor, I lick my lips and I taste strawberry lip gloss.

"Just some random girl?" he asks, a raises an eyebrow. "That's Naminé Highwind."

"Doesn't ring any bells."

"It should, isn't she going to be like your step-sister or something?" He says.

My eyes bulge out from my sockets, "Are you serious?"

"Your dad's dating her mom." He says, and I feel obligated to punch him repeatedly, but I'm too tired. "Reportedly. You're a shitty son for not knowing that."

"He's a shitty dad for not telling me." I say. "But, I need information."

"Student council president." He supplies. "And some other stuff."

We stop in the hallway as we see police officers pass us.

Riku shudders, "God, poor bastard."

"Yeah," I trail off, and I glance to a wall where a picture of the missing student was put on. Well, _was_ missing person. They found him a week ago in a cliff side, and now they're just investigating some clues. It seems oddly a coincidence that the girl –Naminé- said to me. Missing students have started growing these past few months from different schools.

We pass by them, and we exit the school, Riku drops me off from his car. He hands me some pills and he drives off towards the sunset.

When I get into my room, I hop onto it. My head was swirling from day's events. I breath in and out, and it's comforts my nerves. My sheets are soft and they smell like cartoon sheep. I guess that's what I smell like. It's raining again, and the soft pitter patters lull me to sleep.

I nap for a bit, and take a hot shower. The heat encasing my body, and I touch myself. It's a normal thing that everyone does, so why do I feel so dirty when I finish?

I comb through my locks, and wipe all traces of liquid until I feel a stinging pain on my back. I touch it gingerly another sting, and I pull my arm back. I can taste the metallic iron from the air. Blood coats my fingertips, and turn to take better look.

Angry red marks decorate my shoulder blade, the blood trickles down onto my lower back, and the pool of water slowly being tinted with red.

It reminds me of when I used to have terrible ulcers, my throat enflamed, and when I vomit blood. The pain of my stomach getting eaten alive was horrible. I remember going to the hospital a lot in this time.

I take another shower.


	3. Chapter 3

I have entered the realm of sleep, peace, and serenity. Floating along the darkness like space, an anomaly just slowly being carried away. This world doesn't block the volatility of the world, but I guess traps it, more or less stalls it. Our fears of the waking world become dim, and it gets further away from the bigger picture. The world we live in, the waking one, is only perceived by the naked eye, through what is seen.

Then you blink.

I'm wide-awake.

My vision gets clearer.

The world is a weird place, really disgusting. The world is filled with pain and disease. Existence is meaningless, no one knows what the fuck is going on, and we are in the eternal mercy of an uncaring universe. Our days are slowly counted by numbers, and hypnotically swimming through time.

I'm perpetually exhausted.

I know I can never really achieve full-fledged happiness, and since then I've learned to accept it, so naturally I am just tired and quiet person. Happiness isn't a goal. Or a realistic one anyways. It's cause I'm too curious, and I question things a lot, but not exactly do anything about it.

The thunder echoes into my head, and I stare at the ceiling. The dry paint slowly chipping off, and it's therapeutic in a way. I curl and unfurl like a yarn ball, my fingers that are too thin like needles.

I'm in my pajamas, that consist only a shirt and boxers, and my hair is still slightly damp. My bed sheets must be soaked by now. I sit up from my position, hugging my knees to my chest. I look around my surroundings, and it's still the same as ever, but it still feels unfamiliar.

I check on my alarm clock, which is useless since it's busted. I should get a new one.

I go towards my pile of clothing next to the bath, and I grab my phone from the pocket of my pants. The phone lights up.

 _Riku 6:43 pm_

 _Axel 6:45 pm_

 _Axel 6:50 pm_

 _Axel 6:59 pm_

 _Axel 7:06 pm_

 _Dad 8:34 pm_

 _Axel 8:41 pm_

 _Unknown 8:50 pm_

I groan inwardly, the amount of messages I have tempt me crawl back into bed. I don't even like parties. The music is too loud, teenagers are wasted, and there's vomit everywhere. Believe it or not, I have done some stupid stuff, like for say puking onto someone's welcome mat. Another thing is that I'm friends with Axel, and that is already something pretty stupid. Somehow, whenever we hang out I end up getting smashed. Badly.

I searched more into my pockets, and find the pills Riku handed me. A crumpled piece of papers falls off, I don't bother to pick it up. I count each one. I grab an empty tin of mint from my dresser, and drop them all in. I put on some dark clothes, and shove tin into my pocket. After some time, I have found myself in my bathroom once again, looking in mirror.

Genetics are dumb. I've always thought that I looked too much like summer child. The blonde hair and bright eyes, and almost ghostly pale skin, it doesn't really suit my personality. Physical appearances aside, I brush my teeth. I accidentally lick my teeth, and the foam starts turning red, I'm reminded of the time I used to cut my arm with a kitchen knife and try to bleed out an illness. I vomited a lot during that time period, always sick. My teeth would stain, and I'd lick it off like a dog.

I take brush off my mouth, and spit into the sink. Blood splatters onto the white. I lift my head, and my teeth are tainted with red. The blood trickles down on my chin, the water is murky with plasma. I can feel the iron deep in my throat, and it feels shrapnel is choking me. The noise I make is guttural and harsh. It's unclean. Dirty. Dirty. I splash water onto my face.

Why is there so much blood?

I blink.

The blood is gone, and there aren't traces of them on the sink. I grip the edges of the sink, and shake my head.

.

.

.

The walk to the party doesn't take long. It's not hard to find. You just had to listen to the sound of blasting music and stupidity that fills the street. I pray that idiocy doesn't release pheromones.

The house is a mess. There's toilet paper thrown over the roof. Beer cans litter the lawn that I had to kick off. Some stoners that lay on the pavement diligently smoke their pot despite the biting cold.

The door is open which is stupid. It's around negative something outside. When I waltz in, I can understand why they left it open. It hits me like a brick wall, the sweat and booze fills my senses. It's sticky and humid in the room, so I throw my jacket into a random closet. My head clashes from the loud music, pounding into my skull like a jackhammer. My chest feels like its about to implode.

I maneuver myself from the throngs of people jamming along with the band. Claustrophobia pops into my head, and I try to go quicker, people tripping over my long strides.

I quickly spot a striking red color, and relief overflows into my veins like the Nile River, and I move closer. I quickly snatch the person's wrist.

"Axel," I say, but unfortunately it was not Axel, but instead another famous redhead, Kairi. She's dressed scantily with a red mini skirt and a loose black top that shows more than enough cleavage. Her pink lips are parted, shocked to see me. She rips my hand off as if she was electrocuted.

"Roxas," She hisses. Eyebrows furrowed, "What are you doing here?"

"Your boyfriend invited me," I say loudly.

"What!? He's not my boyfriend," She yells back, her cheeks blushed in anger…or alcohol. "God, we're not even friends!"

I roll my eyes at her. I feel like I'm in some tween drama. I'm pretty sure Sora wants to bone her.

Sora arrives, with a cheesy grin, but stops flat when he sees Kairi, "What the hell!" he demands. His face morphs into a confused frown, and honestly he looks constipated. "Why are _you_ here!"

First stage: drunken anger

Kairi raises an eyebrow at him, extremely miffed. "My _best friend_ invited me!"

"Who?"

"Xion!" She fumes, pointing towards the girl across from us. I crane my head over the crowd of people, and I spot her. As if we were bound by some weird telepathy, our eyes connect. She's sitting on a couch, and a bottle of beer in hand. She smiles at me while taking a swig.

"God, you're so annoying," She fumes. "You're such a pig. You think you're some sexy playboy!"

"You think I'm sexy?" Sora blubbers.

Second stage: drunken awkward. I leave the two.

I walk towards her, pushing past people.

When I'm finally there, she's already up from her seat. She's dressed skimpily like the rest of the girls in the party, wearing dark colors, and she looks like a slinky assassin.

"Hey," She greets, and her breath smells like alcohol and lemons. Her eyes crinkle when she laughs, "We match," gesturing towards our clothes.

"Kinda like ninjas," I say, and I grab a beer from the table beside me. It's obviously spiked, I don't bother to drink it. I feel a weight on my shoulder, and a curtain of red hair covers my vision.

"Oh Roxanne, Wherever have you been?" He asks in a southern accent, "I thought you was gonna spend your dowry on booze and pills to numb the loneliness? A gentleman caller you say? Oh happy day!"

I close my eyes, and sigh. "Axel, get off of me."

Which he eventually does, and he swipes the drink of my hand. He chugs it down in one gulp. Wow, that is not good for your health. Xion giggles behind her hand.

"So what have you been up to?" She asks, taking a sip.

"Well, I'm just here." I say. "There and here."

She scoffs at me, handing me a solo cup, "Here's a beer."

I take it from her, "That rhymed."

She giggles uncontrollably, and pokes a finger on my chest, "Jeeeesus, you're sooo not drunk." She slurs, smiling wickedly at me, "We have to fix that."

She grabs a capsule from her pocket, breaking it in half, then pouring the powder in the beer. The white powder quickly dissolves in the beer.

"Now drink."

I stare at her, holding the beer tightly. I look down at the sloshy liquid, which was unusually maroon color. I could see my reflection. I grip it tightly.

Xion is unexpectedly behind me, kissing my neck. "Don't think." She whispers. Inching her fingers on to my hands, and slowly brings it to my face. I swallow the burning liquid, and it goes down, down, down, and empty. My face immediately heats up, and I turn a blotchy red.

I throw the cup behind me, and Xion is smiling in front of me. I sit next to her, resting my head against the sofa. My hands curl and uncurl. Xion grabs my hand, it's a firm grip.

She laughs again. Xion, why do you laugh a lot? It makes me laugh too. "You really need to relax."

"I don't like parties."

Xion makes an astonished sound, "Really? I took you as a partying type."

I shake my head, "I've been to parties, just didn't enjoy it much."

"I hope you like this one." She says, getting closer. "Since, I'm here."

"Yeah, you're here." I repeat.

She hums, her hands slowly trailing down my leg. I lean back, my head lolling. "I'm going back to Radiant Gardens." She says lowly.

"You're coming back from boarding school?" I ask, or try to. My head feels light. She squeezes on my knee, then trails a finger down.

"Yeah, I think it's about damn time." She comments off-handedly. "Kairi is pretty pissed off with me."

"Huh?" I mumble stupidly. "Kairi sucks."

"Looks like somebody is rolling," I hear a voice say, it's close. I can feel the hot breath on the shell of my ear. "Let's dance," then I feel body being dragged away. The lights flash before my eyes, and I can't tell where I am. My movements are slow, choppy, like I'm being photographed.

I'm having fun. That's what I'm doing.

I see blank faces flashing through, and time is ticking. Counting. Lights are flashing. Where's Xion? Strobe lights hit my vision. I'm blinded. Electricity is in the air. So much is wasted in this house.

Red. Black. Red. Black. Red. Black. Red on my arms. It's black again, where are you?

My head is nodding like a metronome, Ha! I can't tell where the ground is. I think I see Axel, but he's so far away. Fuck Axel, I like it here. Red. White. Gray. I like that color. Thunderstorms. The walls of my room. Rocks.

I laugh maniacally. Shit, my name is literally Rocks Ass. God, Axel told me that joke once, I think I busted his lip.

Faces change rapidly, and it's strange. It's like a merry-go-round. The faces becomes white. They're there for a second then disappear like a tidal wave.

"Don't think," is echoed in my mind. Okay, I wont think. I can't think. It's too loud here. Someone grabs my arm, and it's sharp. Like needles pressing into my skin. Needles, another needle? Why do I need another needle? I thought we were done.

I feel my fingers slip into someone's pocket. Black. Black hair. Xion. Cheap body wash. Spice. Iron. Grinding against me, metals scraping each other. Red lipstick is smeared on my face. It reminds me of my mother's makeup. She always wore that color, then pins her hair into cinnamon rolls. I would always unravel them, cascading down her back like golden strings.

Blue. Her eyes. My eyes. Like the pond I almost drown in. Dark murky waters. I looked like a wet dog.

I hear a woman moaning, groaning, and screech.

The world is spinning, or I'm spinning. My shirt clings onto me like scotch tape, and it so hot. Claws are on my chest; it feels like I'm getting ripped open. Lights flash, who's hand is that? Black. Rip. White. I look down. Red. My guts are spilled open. White. Hello, Xion.

"Are you having fun!?" She screams into my face. I can't respond, because someone is choking me. I turn, blonde hair. Black. Nothing.

My hair clings onto face, and it's so hot. I scratch it off my face. Hot, stinging feeling. Red. The music is high, screeching, and sharp like piano wires. The keys are all wrong. Wrong key, Roxas. I hear screaming, I hear whispers, and a kiss on my neck.

"Good little boy." I shudder, and it crawls on the spine. Sharp edges around every inch of my body. Something grows under my skin, changing underneath my fingertips.

I kiss her back, my tongue shoving into her. I fist her hair, and my teeth clash against hers, and fumbling. I shove her, and she's scratching her nails into my scalp. I feel it cut deep. My nose bumps into hers, my eyes are unfocused. Lilies. I smell lilies.

I open my eyes.

Blonde hair greets me, a cock of her head, and red light is cast over her. My fingers curl and uncurl around her waist. The music blaring into my skull, and my eyes are dilated, fingers twitching. I'm gasping, hot breath fans her face, wispy blond locks going everywhere. Her clear blue eyes, stare at my own. White.

"Found you."

Black. I pass out.

.

.

.

I wake up on a bed. It's soft. White sheets, and they smell pleasant. My head hurts, like someone been hitting it with a hammer constantly. My hand automatically lands onto my forehead. Shit. I groan loudly.

I turn to my side, and I see girl. She's sitting on her chair, her back turned to me. She turns her to me, and smiles.

"You're awake." She says. She shuts the desk light off. I move my head to the window. It's still dark. I look down. My shirt is off, and I still have my pants on. That's good.

She's next to me, I see pale skin poke out from her dress. I sit up, weak, but at least I'm not sick. I hear thunder clap behind me. She hands me a cup of coffee. I let the heat seep into my finger before taking a sip.

"What do you want, Naminé?" I ask, and she doesn't seem a bit surprised that I know her name.

She crosses her arms, and I avert my eyes before they even land over there. Her hair is gathered in one shoulder, curling over her collarbone.

"To discuss things."

"Like what?" I spat out.

"Like you're ' _killer instinct'_ " She says, and ends up giggling. Her fingers over her lips.

"Ha-ha." I force out, "What the hell is going on?"

"Ooh, language." She says, rolling her eyes, "Like I said, someone's going to kill me. Remember Sera Farron? Yeah, she's dead. Zack Fair? Same pathetic fate."

"Zack Fair?" I echo, my mind trails over "The guy last week."

"Yes, him." She says, "Do you know exactly what happened?"

I lean on to my arms, "No."

"He slit his arms." She forms a criss cross pattern on her wrist. "Then hung him off the a tree on a cliff, and ripped his heart from his chest." She doesn't flinch when she says any of this. She says it casually like one talking about the weather. "Sera Farron had her heart ripped off, but she hasn't been slit."

"So what, they're connected?"

"Of course they are," She glares at me, "Anyone can deduce it to that much."

She runs her fingers through her hair, "This person is obviously ostentatious, but he doesn't leave any clues behind."

"Killers want to be credited over their work." I say, shrugging. Her dress is flimsy. Don't stray.

"Exactly, but our guy isn't consistent. He isn't trying to leave any marks, yet he is."

"How do you even know you're one of his targets?" I ask with curiosity.

Naminé moves towards her desk, and rip open the drawer. She carries it towards, placing it on the bed. She pulls on a handle, and faux compartment is gone. All I see are papers.

"Witch?" I ask. It's scrawled over in messy handwriting.

"That's what he calls me," She mutters, scrutinizing each piece of paper. The handwriting differs in each paper, some are cursive, and some are scratched. "How endearing."

"These are different people," I say, holding up five different pieces. "He is…they."

"Well, I'm not the most well-liked person," She says, wrinkling her nose slightly. "That doesn't explain the other deaths."

I think for a bit, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Maybe they're keeping dirty secrets."

"I don't have any dirty secrets," She defends.

"Said no one ever," I reply, I cross my arms over my chest. "You can't be that perfect."

"Well, I am," She says with absolute cold certainty, ice wouldn't melt.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me the truth." I mutter. I blow a lock of hair that falls over my face.

"I don't need you to analyze me, I need you to cooperate with me." She says. "Anyways, I know who's the victim tonight."

"Who?"

"Kairi Lockhart," She states plainly, but a small smile is on her face. She looks amused.

"What's so funny?" I wonder out loud.

"They're taking her cause they think she's a virgin." She says, "Idiots are going to kill me. What's a more pathetic death than that?"

"Wait, why do they need a virgin?"

"What else? This is Twilight Town, where you're most likely to die in satanic sacrifice than from cancer." She huffs out, and furrows her brow together, "She's not even back-door virgin."

"…You're not answering the question, Naminé." I say wearily, my mind is on fire, and they keep directing my eyes towards her collar. I think its because I'm still on drugs.

Naminé growls. Wow, that was incredible. "Like I said, it's an exchange. Or a cover-up."

I don't bother to ask Naminé how she gets all her information. Clearly she's been on this for a while now. "So if she's not a virgin, what's going to happen to her?"

"She's dead," she states, then after a moment, "Or a demon possesses her."

"God, we're dealing with the supernatural, now?" I ask airily. This is too sudden. I can't even wrap my head around something as trivial as this.

"They're going to recruit her," Namine says with wide eyes, for the first time I see her actually surprised. "Roxas, we have to go."

"What!?" I yell, "Are you serious? We are going to go where a possible murder might take place?"

She places a hand on my cheek. Soft pillows. Thunder lights her face. Its not sweet nor is it warm. My body is so hot, I'm burning up, and Naminé is not the sunlight. She is the ice in frozen lakes. Alluring. Cold. Beautiful. I need ice. Naminé's hand is so cold.

It scares me how much I trust her. I mean, What the hell? Seriously.

"I am dead serious." She says, slipping on a dark coat. "We're going to have to save Kairi."

.

.

.

 **Oh sheeet.**

( i still dunno what im doin.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thought VOMIT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When we arrive into party that is still on full blast, I follow Naminé's back. The lights are still flashing, there are significantly less people in the dance floor, but more bodies are now laid down on the floor passed out. I'm in no room to judge, since I passed a mere hours ago.

The song they play is some obscure European techno, My head feels like it's about the burst, and it's quite a struggle to get past the crowd, Naminé seems to find this easy since she maneuvers quickly. I grab her wrist, and I feel my pride plummet down, as I see a twinge of a smirk on the side of her face.

I bump into tons of people, pushing past them just to keep up with her. I crash into her when she suddenly stops, I grip her thin shoulders to balance myself. "Did you find her?"

Naminé doesn't answer, but instead walk briskly towards a drunken Sora. She places her hand on his shoulder, and he looks unfocused, slowly adjusting his vision. He smiles at her, and he suddenly hugs her, crushing her into her chest. My teeth clench, and I lean against a wall, waiting patiently.

She looks happy talking to him, and it's weird. Really weird. My stomach becomes uneasy looking at her be comfortable around Sora. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, and Sora leans into her ear, and she laughs. He hands her a bottle of beer. Tilting her head back, and I can see her neck stretch.

I don't notice when I finally walk up, I situate myself behind her a bit too close.

"That's really great, Sora," She says, a giggle, "Have you seen Kairi?"

"Kairi?" He echoes, his nose wrinkling, "You know I don't like her, Nams,"

What the fuck is ' _Nams'_ ?

Sora who seemingly hears my thought, cause he whips his head, noticing my sudden appearance. "Roxas?"

"Hey, Sora." I grit out.

He looks confused, that stupid constipated look back on his face. His eyes switch between me and Namine, and his jaw drops. "Oh shit, I swear to God, we're just friends."

He smiles sheepishly, "I didn't know you guys were a thing."

"We're not," Naminé says quickly, "Sora, Please, have you seen her?"

Sora lifts his head up so high, that he actually topples back on his chair, landing ungracefully on the floor. His eyes bulge out, wide open, "She was chatting with the band, and well, we got in an argument afterwards, and left with them…"

Sora face palms himself, "Shit. I have to find her."

"It's okay, we're going to find her," She says, nodding her head, "Just sit tight."

Sora picks himself off the floor, looking anxious, "I should help you guys."

"Sora, this is your party," Namine deadpans, shaking her head, "You can't just leave it alone."

"Nam –"

"No."

Then she walks off, leaving a sulking Sora. I trail behind her, carefully following the beacon of light hair. We exit through the back door, the grass wet with pool water. There's a trail of muddy footprints leading towards the sidewalk.

It stops until the we're by the roadside. Far off, we see a dark van with logo on driving away.

"Damn," I curse, "We're too late."

Naminé doesn't react, staying perfectly calm. She surveys our surroundings, and she runs into the garage. The sound of an engine starting up surprises me, and she emerges with Sora's car.

"Get in," She says which I do.

I barely close the door when she suddenly dives in, the car going insanely fast. I grip onto the handle bar, and she takes a sharp left.

"Are you insane?" I breathe out, "I think I should drive."

"You're on drugs." She reminds me.

"How the hell did you even get the car going?" I lean over to her seat to check if she broke some wires.

Another turn, and I end up smashing my face on to the glove compartment.

"I took it from Sora's pocket." She says, focusing on the road.

Our neighborhoods are all kind connected to this obscure forest area. We technically live on the outskirts of town. We literally live in an ancient suburbia that was probably from the 1600s. It's pretty easy to isolate yourself.

Naminé stops the car as the van ventures inside the forest. She unbuckles her seat, hops off the car. She's mid-way of closing the door, when she looks at me expectantly.

"Are you staying here?" She asks.

I open the door, or try to. The handle is jammed. I scramble out of Sora's shitty sudan through a window. Naminé leans against the hood, waiting impatiently.

We enter into the woods, walking down on a dirt trail following the tire marks. It's pretty chill here. I shove my hands into the pockets of my jeans. The only source of light we have is the stars that are high above. In other words, it's really dark.

It's a good thing Naminé's hair is so blonde, or else I wouldn't spot her. It's easy to get lost in woods like these. I imagine the whole forest on fire. Flames everywhere. It's kind of like magic; they just appear then vanish into nothingness, and I'm kind of addicted to the smell they leave. I rub my finger on the steel of my lighter.

The only sounds that fill the silence are the sounds of our feet crushing rocks and animal carcass. It takes about five minutes until we finally spot a fire in the distance. Naminé sprints off, carefully trying not to much noise.

"Off she goes," I mutter, then I follow.

We duck down into a bush, which turns out to be a crown of thorns, and I feel them digging into my skin. I turn to Naminé, and she looks like she isn't pain, or that she's hiding it very well, as I can see the blood begin to stain her dress.

I spot Kairi just lying there pitifully on the dirt. I assume that she's in a pot-coma. The band members are talking to each other casually, puffing their cigarettes. Naminé whispers into my ear, "Is she dead?"

"She's passed out." I whisper back. "How do we get her?"

Naminé thinks for a moment, and she looks at me strangely. I can see the gears of her mind churn. "By distracting them" She smiles at me wickedly, she disappears into the bush, and I'm left on my own.

"Hey, you think she OD'd?" A guy with a goatee asked.

A guy with a tacky baseball cap then proceeds to poke Kairi with a stick. She moans tiredly. "Nah, boss said we gotta keep her breathin' before the sacrifice."

"Oh, alright, cool bruh."

Fucking idiots. Naminé was right. This is a really pathetic way to die.

I wonder what she's up to right now, we are literally in the middle of the woods. Our options aren't really that wide.

A guy with slick hair, and a skinny face then emerges from the dark, he reminds me of rats. "Alright, brethren, let's start this shit."

They then proceed to fuel the fire until it reaches the same height as of them. The rat-faced man then drew intricate symbols around said fire. I'm oddly engrossed by the whole ordeal. It's kind of weird seeing it this close.

Rat-face unsheathes a sharp dagger. It glints from the fire menacingly. The two men carry Kairi inside the circle, and she's spread-eagle. I begin to panic.

Where the hell is Naminé?

My question was answered, when I felt a sharp kick on my back. My body topples over to the ground, landing a very loud thump. I'm spit out the dirt that came into my mouth. I lift my head and I see three obviously surprised men.

Fuck you, Naminé.

They all drop what they're doing (Kairi falls flat onto the dirt), and chase me. I run in a random direction. I feel my skin get repeatedly abused by the stray branches. I'm running in the darkness, taking random turns.

"Where the hell did he go?" One said.

I hear the sound of a gun's safety off. "He didn't make it far."

I take this moment to hide in the thick trees, my heart beating away. I duck under into a bush, crawling soundlessly away from them. Their voices become fainter as I escape. My arms are probably covered in blood and mud. I stand up from my position, thinking that the coast was now clear, but when I accidentally snap a twig underneath my foot, I have a flashlight shone on me.

"There he is!"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I run, and run. My legs soon become to tire, but I push my self forward. My muscles begin to ache, screaming in agony.

I hear a faint sound of an engine, and before I know it, I see a van coming for me. It was a deer in the headlights moments, and I stood frozen, until it screeched loudly, it stopped mere inches away.

My eyes begin to adjust from the brightness, "Roxas, get in!" I hear Naminé.

I scramble all the way into the van, slamming it close, then she pushes her foot flat on the drive, and we're going fast.

"What the actual fuck, Naminé?!" I scream.

"I needed a distraction!" She shoots back.

"I almost died," I say, then it hits me real quick. My thoughts scramble in the absurdity of the situation. "I almost died!"

"But you haven't. You're alive." She says, and points to the back, "Kairi, not so much."

I spin my head towards the girl in the back seat, who was unconscious, and mewing really pathetic noises. Every time we hit a rock, her would just pound on the metal floor, and it was really worrying.

When we thought we finally lost them, there was a gunshot heard. We slowly stopped, they shot the tire, before I could even comprehend, the glass shattered into a million pieces. The rain started pelting us.

Naminé stepped out of the van, hurriedly opening the doors, hauling Kairi off.

"You carry her." She orders, and I felt a weight placed on my back. I could have dropped her from the abruptness. I managed to carry her, and adjust properly. We started running for our lives.

I felt Kairi's shallow breath on my neck. Her chin bouncing on my shoulder with every step. I could hear them behind us, shooting away.

Finally making it to the roadside, Namine fumbled with the keys of Sora's car. I threw Kairi into the backseat, and closed it when I felt the ground near me get plummeted with bullets. I dove into the back, awkwardly crushing Kairi with my weight.

Naminé didn't hesitate to floor it.

.

.

.

We make it in Naminé's house. Kairi treated, and resting on the bed. Snoring softly into the pillow. She wasn't dressed in her skimpy outfit which was now in trash, but comfortably in one of Naminé's pajamas. We stared at her, watching her chest rise and fall.

I was sweaty, grimey, and covered in cuts and bruises. Naminé who wasn't any different had a trail of blood on her leg, hair in a tangled mess of leaves and twigs.

We were on the floor, lying against the wall. Tired, and beaten. My mind was still reeling in the events that took place just moments ago.

I swallow a thickness in my throat, "You should never drive. Ever."

Naminé shakes her head, and stands up from the floor. She grabs the first aid kit on the bedside table.

She combs her fingers through her hair, removing all traces of nature, and ties in a bun. She sits next to me, rifling through the contents of the kit.

"What are you doing?" I mumble.

She doesn't say anything, but begins to wipes the grime of my face. She puts antiseptic into a cut on my forehead, and it stings, I visibly recoil. She stops mid-way.

"Sorry." She says under her breath. I know she doesn't really mean it.

When she reaches my cheek, I have to stop her there. I grab her wrist away from my face.

"Please, don't do that." I plead.

"Do what?"

" _That."_ I say, lifting her hand further away, "I can do it myself."

"I want to," She says, and I feel like I'm really looking at her. For the first time. "Just let me."

My head thumps against the dry wall, and Naminé looks at me alarmingly. She sits back on, her hands on her lap. Inspecting me, and I feel comfort under her gaze for once. It's weird, I don't really like being scrutinized, but I feel so easy.

God, I'm delirious

So we kinda just sit there, and stare at each other. Reveling into each other's silence after being chased by some satanic worshippers. She doesn't smile, and I feel happy. She always gives me fake polite smiles, not like when she's with Sora. She looks genuinely happy with him.

My head lands on her shoulder, she immediately get stiff. I inhale her scent. Which is really addictive. I feel her fingers play on the hairs of my neck. Twirling, pulling, and light scratching. It's all gentle.

"You did this to me awhile ago," She whispers. She sounds amused. "Should I take in account that this is what you do when you're about to pass out?"

I flutter my eyes close. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

"Curious, are we…"

I never really noticed it, but she has a slight lilt on her words, formal-like, perpetually polite. The sound of British daytime shows.

"My parents are divorced," She starts off, "But they still go to vacations together. They're good friends. It's stupid. In the summer, they always go to somewhere hotter, or the winter, they go to where it's colder. Sometimes, I tag along. I really liked the beaches."

I just like listening to her talk. The way her throat vibrates when she talk sends my mind in ease.

"I think I'd like to see myself as an artist in the future. Selling paintings, drinking cheap coffee. I'm pretty good at drawing and I don't really like to sing."

"Okay." I mouth into her skin.

"Roxas, go to sleep," She murmurs, "You had a long night."

I nod into her shoulder.

My mind enters the void, awaiting for the day.

.

.

.

 **Wow, two chapters in a day? This is a record!**

 **Anyways, I hope you like how Roxas thinks. He's a very complex character.**

 **(especially low-power mode Roxas.)**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up groggily from the floor. My face marked with numerous creases, and my back was sore pain. I wipe my face with my sleeve. I sit up, and my eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. There's light pouring out from the blinds, only allowing slivers of the morning into the room.

My throat constricts when I try to make a sound. My mouth feels dry as if I rubbed sandpaper against it repeatedly. My legs are tangled around a pink fleece blanket, it takes forever for me to get out of it.

I check my surroundings. I'm still in Naminé's room. It looks different in the daylight, it's girlier than I would have thought it would be, but she's a mystery, I'm not quite sure what to assume. Kairi is still dozing bed, snoring much louder. I fold the blanket, and place onto the bedside.

I head out of the room, quietly closing it. I hear the sounds of clinking, I assume it's Naminé in kitchen. My feet pad softly on the carpet, and I take a look on the pictures on the walls. It's strange to see her as a child. There are a lot of pictures of her, each showing the progression of her childhood towards the girl now.

Even when I finish surveying the entire wall, I am left more confused about her.

"Hello," Naminé suddenly pops up behind me. I'm not really surprised anymore.

"Hey," I greet hoarsely. Naminé shoves an article of clothing on my chest.

"Here's your shirt, I've washed in the machine." She says, and I sniff the shirt, which smells like lilies and lavenders, which means it must smell like Naminé. I put on the shirt as I follow her to the kitchen. "I made tea for your throat."

I take a seat on the bar stool as she leans against the counter opposite to me, passing me a cup of tea. I take a sip. It's peppermint. "I'm surprised that you manage to drag me and Kairi into your room."

"It's not the first time I sneaked a boy into my room," She sips on her tea. I choke a bit on mine.

"What are you going to do with Kairi?" I ask, leaning my hand against my cheek.

" _We_ are going to talk to her." She says, a small tight smile on her face.

"I don't know if you know this, but I kinda dated Kairi…" I say, wincing in each word, "It was pretty bad, well for her."

She looked at me flatly for a second, then inched closer, "I don't know if you know this, but I kinda don't care."

"What's the deal about Kairi? You don't seem to like her."

"I don't dislike her. I just need information," She says while pouring another cup of tea, "I could care less."

She fluttered her lashes at me, smiling with sweet poison, "Now be a good boy, and fetch Kairi for me?"

It's really amazing how Naminé can turn from being a nice girl to an ice-cold queen. I walk back to her room, Kairi managed to twist her entire body into pretzel, and I had to slowly pry each of her limbs back to normal. I shook her awake, her face scrunched in displeasure. She cracked an eye open, then upon seeing my face, shucked it with a pillow.

"Holy crap!" She shrieked, "Get away from me, creep!"

She rushed towards the door, slamming it hard. I followed out, seeing her behind Naminé who looked really unpleased.

"Kairi, it's just Roxas," She says to her, urging her to back off.

"Oh," She whispers, awkwardly shuffling away from her. Her cheeks tinged with pink, "Did we sleep together?"

"No, Kairi," I reassured. She sighed in relief, sitting down on to a chair, massaging her head.

"God, I'm having a killer headache," She groaned, and her stomach followed by, "and I'm starving."

"Well, I made some eggs…" Naminé tried to say, but was cut off from Kairi heading towards the fridge, eating a raw chunk of meat.

Oh shit.

It was a long silence, we stared at Kairi as she devoured more, scrambling into the freezer. There were loud sticky noises, and the guttural sound coming from her. Some pieces of the meat plunked down onto the tiled floor, a mess of organs lying around on a gray puddle.

I coughed, my throat straining from it. I gulped down another cup of tea, the hot liquid sliding down my throat.

"Attractive," Naminé remarks as the girl continued to ravage more of the meat. "Oh, she really doesn't have a gag reflex."

I ignore her, and inch closer to Kairi with caution. Putting at least three feet distance between us, "Kairi, are you okay?"

She turned to me her, chin dripping with some of the juice, and her tongue licked her bottom lip like a rabid dog. "I'm fine, better actually," She smiled at me, revealing point shark-like teeth. "These nuggets are pretty good, a bit soggy though, but I don't mind."

"Those aren't nuggets," my fingers twitch.

"…Is it roast beef?"

"Can you not see what you're holding?!" I lash out, my shock and irritation bubbling out, as my hands do weird flapping gestures.

"I lost my contacts," She smiles sheepishly, scratching a bloody finger on her cheek, leaving a bloody mark, "I'm as blind as a bat."

Naminé disappears from the kitchen, and returns with a thick pair of wide glasses. She places it carefully places it on Kairi's face. She blinked widely at the both of us, and then squinting at the bloody disaster on her hands, she screamed loudly, "I have ketchup all over me."

I facepalmed myself so hard that I think I gave myself a concussion. I steadied my balance on the kitchen counter, slowly regaining my vision. "You're a demon," Naminé supplies, watching her with hawk-like scrutiny.

"Semen?"

"For fucks sake," I growl, grabbing my phone to take a picture. When the flash occurred, Kairi instinctively smiled prettily despite all the gore on her. I shoved the phone onto her face, her hands grasp on to it. Watching it silently for a moment, before she looked at us with fear.

"I'm a demon," She echoes, her eyes flickered yellow then returned to it violet hue, "What am I going to do?"

Naminé came closer, and grabbed a dishtowel from the counter, then wiping it on Kairi's face. She soothed her onto the stool like a child. "Tell us what happened."

Kairi starts with a heated argument with Sora, then she left in tears due to what he said, "and it was really offensive," and she decided she would just party all night, and then got smashed, "It was like my tenth beer, no joke," then met up with the band, saying they needed a girl for some reasons, "I was wasted, my judgment was clouded with alcohol and unicorns," and then woke up in Naminé's room.

Naminé sipped on her tea, and I gave her a look to give in her input in all this, "Sorry, I don't speak stupidity. Why don't you try?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I had to fight off another migraine, "Kairi's sudden transformation puzzles me. She didn't get stabbed."

Naminé is silent for a moment, then says, "She died." Kairi then fell backwards on her chair from the bluntness, and a resounding thump was heard.

"How?"

"Overdose," She rolls her eyes as if it was obvious. Looking irritated beyond belief, she scratched the surface of the counter, "The incantations were said, but they didn't necessarily follow with the rules of a satanic sacrifice."

"W-what does that mean?" blubbered Kairi as scrambled to get up from the floor, her chin resting on the counter.

"You died anyways. Your body became a vessel, and so turned into a demon. And those idiots don't get anything in return."

I placed a calm hand on Kairi's head, sensing her body tense. I patted her red head stiffly. "There, there. At least you're still hot."

Naminé placed a map on the counter, grabbing a pen and started drawing on it. Where the hell did that come from?

"If my calculations are correct, then the next target should be over here." She encircled a wide clearing next to a forest. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and then added another circle on the other side of the forest.

"I'm guessing this is an estimation," I murmur.

"A _guesstimation?"_ Kairi wonders out loud. She stares at Naminé in awe, "I've always thought you were a shy person, but you're actually not. You're really smart."

"She doesn't need to be praised." I huff out. She has a big enough ego as it is.

"I'm not nearly as smart as I think I am," Naminé says offhandedly, Discarding the sopping wet dish towel into the trash. Scrunching her face at the mess on her hands, figuratively and literally. "Where do you want to start?"

"The painless one," I say, and she gives me a hard look. I cross my arms defensively, "Look, we're not in shounen manga, do you expect me to engage in fist fights?"

Naminé sighs, tapping her fingers onto the surface, "No, you're right, you're a wimp, we need to fix you up."

"Do you know how to use a gun?" she called off behind her shoulder as she disappears into a corner.

.

.

.

The three of us end up going to a shooting range. It was an isolated area filled with forestry, since located on by the base of a mountain. While Naminé chatted with the employee, I was stuck with Kairi duty.

I don't even know why she's with us. I don't really see the point of keeping her. Naminé seems to have a reason why, but obviously she won't tell me.

We stood there awkwardly, a meter between us, waiting for the blonde to be finished. I stared on to a random wall, where decapitated animal head were hung up, Kairi followed my gaze, and her face went white as a sheet.

"Oh my God." She mumbled, her eyes glazed with tears, "This is horrible."

It's quite ironic how she literally just devoured some organs a few hours ago, but I won't ruin this moment for her.

"Since when were you an animal lover?" I ask. I recall one of our 'dates' was in hot wing place.

"Since forever," She growled, a low grating sound, predator-like. She pushed the glasses up with her middle-finger, "It's not like you should know, you were never really interested in me."

I open my mouth to reply, then I thought for about it. Yeah, it did sound a lot like me. I shrug in agreement.

Naminé signaled us to follow her, and we were then directed to a dark hallway. The only light source was the cheap hanging light in the middle. Then I saw the glass and cartoon bodies, it was go-time. Naminé threw me a random gun, and I almost yelped in surprise. I was heavier than I initially thought it would be.

"Careful," the man roughly said. He was really hairy. "It's loaded."

The man then taught me how to aim, and hold the gun properly. Feeling the gears of my mind turn as I listened to him speak, I felt the trigger beneath my fingertips, then **BANG!**

"That was loud!" Kairi yelled, covering her ears. "Hey! Do you think you'll punch yourself in the face!?"

I lifted my hand, and focused on the target, breathing deeply. The figure was right across. I heard the click, and felt the gun go off, slicing the air with bullets. I took the protective gear of my head, and stared at the marks. Three head shots. Not bad.

"You're natural, boy," says the man gruffly, his chin jutted up impressed.

I thank the man, then preceded to shoot some more. More sounds of hard wood being hit repeatedly was heard. This was fun. Really fun. Bang, bang, reload. I must have looked liked a mad man, since Namine placed her hand on top of mine, stopping my actions.

"We're done here," She says, cocking her head to the side, "You're out of bullets."

I pressed the trigger once more, she was right. I placed the gun down. My hands shook, my nerves were shot. My fingers were twitching uncontrollably, not sure from the gun. I look at my work, and I see bullets sprayed all over the target, some chunks were blown off.

Kairi gawks at me, her eyes blinking owlishly. "Dude, that was totally wicked."

"Okay, Kairi," Naminé rolls her eyes, clutching her shoulder. "Let's get you home."

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Town is seriously fucked up place filled with equally as fucked up people.

Sure, this is coming from me, but it really is messed up. Everyone is literally holding a grudge against everyone, or having a personal vendetta. What do you explain with all the recent murders going on?

Twilight Town is the kind of place where everyone is all happy and content, but secretly nursing a dark secret that everyone seems to know about. Is anyone actually doing anything to these cases? Seriously anyone?

I feel like I'm in one of those bad Twilight Zone episodes.

Hey, I know I'm fucked up, but at least I can admit it.

By Monday, thing took an interesting turn as my English literature teacher greets us solemnly. Her eyes were red-rimmed, as if she had cried prior to coming in. Everyone was deafly silent, too. As if they knew exactly what had happened.

Um, what the hell is going?

"Class, it's the one month anniversary of those who had passed away from the recent tragic events, and we would also like to extend a hand to the family Zack Fair." She says, almost chocking by the end, "who was also a victim to these tragedies."

Okay, but c'mon we kinda knew that for a while.

"and yesterday's events, let us all pray that miss Kisaragi of the Radiant Girls Academia will return safe and sound." She added, curling her fists. "So instead having a lecture, Radiant Gardens and Twilight Prep are merging a campaign to raise awareness for these dangerous times. With the leadership of the two student body presidents."

She then inserted a CD tape into the player, bringing the TV to life. The lights of the room were dimmed, and soon the there were two famous school emblems on screen, and soon was cut to a smiling Naminé.

"Good Morning my fellow Radiant Garden girls and partnering Twilight Preparatory boys, My name is Naminé Highwind, and I am here to serve." Cue in an award winning smile, and out of nowhere a hand appeared from her shoulder, and the camera zooms out revealing our school president.

Sora _fuck-I'm-a-loser_ Gainsborough.

I really should have seen this coming.

"Hello Radiant Gardens and Twilight Prep, I'm Sora Gainsborough. I'm here to serve." A no brainy grin broke out.

"With the recent events that occurred, Sora and I have decided to make a plan of action to raise awareness." Naminé says.

"And so, my good friend Naminé and I have decided to inform a list ways to guarantee that you will be safe." Sora continues.

Then it continues on, just both of them casually talking, looking all picture-perfect. One thing surprised me was the newly implemented 3:30 curfew.

With one last look at the camera, the due smiled brightly, Sora shoving a thumbs up at the camera, "Remember to close your doors, and windows, and for emergency, please call …"

The lights were now back on, and everyone looked morose more than ever. I could see it in their face, the dread graying their thoughts.

 _"Am I going to next?"_

I feel everyone's eyes on me when I accidentally let out a snicker. Eyes watching me wearily, and some even offended. I coughed afterwards, mustering enough fury "What're you looking at?"

The boy next to me, whispers, "Dude, aren't you like fucking terrified?"

"Terrified?" I ask.

Then suddenly there was a large mass of phones going off, and everyone pulled their phone out. The teacher was rapidly alarmed, telling everyone to keep their phones or they will be confiscated.

On the screen of our phones was video of a man being run over by a speeding truck, large traces of blood covered the asphalt, and every knew where that was: it was in the heart of town. Then seemingly out of nowhere, the camera panned toward the body where it was shaking uncontrollably, arms and legs still twitching on the road.

Someone puked at the back of the classroom.

It cut to black, then there was a dark room, and a hooded figure appeared, only showing their mouths, but the sound came out was anything but human.

"WE ARE THE ORGANIZATION."

Then there was blue, until I saw a text so small, _"For our little memory, please know we are coming for you."_ Then screech, the video was gone. An error popped into my phone.

 _Sorciére deranger treize domicile pâle_ _nôtre has crashed._

I quickly took a screenshot, before it disappeared, the words echo into my head, as if I'm supposed to know what it meant. There was a loud screech on the school speakers where the principal normally made their announcements.

 _"_ _Attention all staff and students, due to the video you have all seen, we will now cut the school day short for a mandatory evacuation, we will now advise all teachers to guide our students to head into the gym. Thank you."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I was now settled on the bleacher, watching my phone. It showed nothing. The Radiant Garden girls were also placed in the same gym, they were all gossiping about the video that were sent, and some of them were screaming or wailing.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, I hope Yuffie is okay."

"It cannot be me!"

I surveyed around my surroundings, I didn't notice the hand that landed on my shoulder. It's probably Naminé again with her popping out of nowhere act again, as I'm about to greet her, I feel a hand ruffle my hair, and I look up.

"Hey, stranger," Xion greets me, eyes crinkling.

"Xion, you're here," I say, my eyes widening. "You weren't kidding."

She took a seat next to me, twirling a lock of ebony hair, "Yeah, I'm here, feels weird to be back."

I smile humorlessly at her, "Especially with all this commotion."

"Yeah…" She trailed off, looking visibly dampened by the turn of events, "Things are…more depressing than ever."

I nod at affirmation, "Sounds about right."

Xion looks so tired, the bags under her eyes were evidence, and she looked as if she wanted cry, "The girl that disappeared? God, I feel horrible."

"Why?"

"Roxas, I didn't even know the girl, and I heard she was a star player in cross country, doing whatever to achieve her dream, but I was wasting myself on booze in a party."

"You don't need to feel obligated about it." I try.

She laughed, a small broken crack, "Really? Cause I fucking do, she looked like me, almost identical. Everyone keeps reminding me, it's sick."

"Xion, you don't need to feel responsible about her, everyone is literally on the verge of breaking down. I think you just have to stick with yourself." I say, cocking my head to the horde of weeping teenagers.

"You're so mature, if that's the right word to say," She whispers to my ear, "Jesus, it feels like the holocaust."

As I'm about to say something, someone coughs in front of us getting our attention. When I look up, I see Naminé with all her polite glory.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to check in every student here," clacking her pen on the clip board.

Xion sniffled beside me, "Sure, sure, I'm Xion Gainsborough."

Naminé smiles, a look of surprise on her face, extending a hand to her, "You must be Sora's sister. It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, and I bet you're Naminé from the letters," Letters? What letters? "Hard to miss that little segment of yours."

Naminé giggled like silver bells, placing her fingers over lips, caging them. "Yes, I am that Naminé." Her laughter died down, and then turns to me, placing her pen over her board, "And you are?"

I narrow my eyes at her, leaning back with my arms cross over my chest, "Roxas."

"Well, _Roxas,_ I can't know you if you don't tell me your last name." Her lips twitched upwards.

"Strife." I grit out. So, this is what she wants to do, huh.

She nodded, writing my names in neat cursive handwriting, leaving us with a "Thank you, be safe," she cocked her head to the side, and swiveled to the other side, her blonde ponytail swishing behind her. Blue ribbon. Cute.

Xion punched my shoulder playfully, but her narrow eyes say otherwise "Okay, what was that?"

"What? That was nothing."

"Nothing? You look as if you were seeing the devil, himself…or herself." She comments.

I took a glance to Naminé who was consoling a sobbing girl, then sensing my gaze on her, she looks at me with ice, "Yeah. I think I was."

Xion scoffs at me, eyes rolling, "Well, don't get you hopes up, I think she likes Sora,"

As if I didn't know that already, "I don't like her that way," Xion, I like you that way.

"Sure, sure, okay." She smiles, then shivers, "Shit, I totally forgot my jacket in class."

I take my own jacket, and drop it over her small shoulder, and hue of pink went over her cheeks, "The cold never really bothered me anyway."

"Okay you totally waited for that moment for a while now, huh." She smiles, huddling into my jacket. "Frozen was pretty catchy."

"What, what's frozen?"

.

.

.

Well, give me you thoughts on this, I guess.

Anyone notice how Naminé isn't in any sort of trio? That sucks. I really liked her.

God. I'm having colds, I hate it.


End file.
